Le journal du Dark Lord
by Lehaliah
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE! --- Voici le journal de Lord Voldemort qui vous est raconté, jour par jour...
1. Intro

**Le journal du Dark Lord **

**Disclamer**: Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de JKR , je ne fait que les emprunter, mais l'histoire, les personnages secondaires et ''mauvaise journée'' de Lord Voldemort sont de mon invention, même si j'ai essayé de rester le plus prs possible de sa véritable vie.

**Avertissements**:  
  
- Classé 13 ans et   
- Tueries, sang, bataille, mort, sadique, etc...   
- Classé Drame psychologique  
- .. je crois que c'est tout ..

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**

Voilà ma deuxième fic sur Harry Potter. Celle-ci est le ''journal'' de Tom M. Riddle (Jedusor) qui y est raconter jour par jour. J'espère quoi vous aller appréciez cette fic portant sur la vie de mon Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.


	2. 08 mai 1936

08 mai 1936

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle et j'ai 10 ans. Je suis né le 31 octobre 1926 à Little Hangleton et je ne connais pas mes parents. Je vis dans un orphelinat depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Lors de mon dernier anniversaire, j'ai reçu un journal à la couverture de cuir noir avec mon nom étampé dessus en lettre d'or. C'était un cadeau de sœur Natalie, la religieuse de l'orphelinat qui s'occupait de moi, elle était la seul à savoir j'existe. Je ne m'en était jamais servi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant il fallait que je me confis, car ces derniers jours, quelques chose d'étrange m'est arrivé. Trop étrange pour que je puisse en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à sœur Natalie. Alors, j'ai donc pris la décision d'écrire mes pensées dans ce journal.

Il y a deux jours, avec les autres enfants, nous sommes aller faire un pique-nique en campagne. Après avoir bien mangé, les enfants partirent jouer dans les bois et les religieuses m'encouragèrent à aller avec eux. Ce que je fit malgré moi. L'un des petits garçons proposa le jeu du chat et de la souris, un jeu auquel la personne qui est désignée ''chat'' doit courir dans tous les sens pour attraper tous les autres qui eux, sont les souris. Naturellement, je fut obligé de faire le chat. Les autres orphelins courraient très vite et j'avais du mal à les suivre, de plus nous étions sur une colline où il était facile de tomber, surtout dans cette forêt. Puis, ce que je craignais arriva. Mon pied glissa sur le côté et je tombai, dévalant la colline rocailleuse, frôlant les arbres de justesse. J'atterris sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, ma main droite posée sur quelque chose de froid.

''Tu ne peux pas faire attention!?!''

J'enlevai ma main et y découvrit un serpent d'un brun grisâtre. Un serpent! C'était lui qui m'avait parlé. Je n'en revenais pas! L'animal n'avait fait que cracher en montrant les dents mais j'avais compris ses mots distinctement. Le pire c'est que je lui avais répondu: ''Pardon''. Mais pas en langue humaine, pas celle qu'on m'avait apprise. Un autre langage, une langue animale, la langue des serpents. J'arrivais à parler une langue qui m'était inconnu, s'en vraiment le savoir. Je parlais aux serpents! Comment avais-je fais? Mais non, c'est impossible. Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Étais-je en train de devenir fou? C'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais me confier à personne, sauf à ce journal. Et ce n'est pas tout, je commence à ressentir des changements à l'intérieur de mon corps. Comme une force grandissante, je n'y comprends vraiment rien.


	3. 14 novembre 1936

14 novembre 1936

Cher Journal,

Cette force qui se forme en moi continue de grandir. Je me sens tout bizarre, mais peut-être ne suis-je que malade. Je me mets à avoir des hallucinations. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu de grosse migraine et j'ai cru apercevoir bouger des objets, mais pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils se déplaçaient. Une fois encore, je n'ai parlé de tout cela à personne. Ils m'auraient prit pour un fou. Déjà qu'on ne m'apprécie pas tellement ici, ils se feront une joie de m'envoyer à l'asile. Tout à l'heure, alors que j'écrivais les lignes précédentes, j'ai eu un nouveau malaise, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des objets en mouvement que je voyais, mais des chandelles s'allumer d'elles-mêmes. Le bout de celle devant moi à prit feu toute seule, comme ça, aussi soudainement que l'ampoule d'une lampe. Une chose est sure cette fois! C'était une VRAIE flamme! Je l'ai touché et je me suis brûlé. Cela prouve que je ne rêve et que j'ai encore toute ma tête. Comment cette chandelle avait-t-elle prit feu? Et d'où venait ce feu premièrement! Je pris ma tête entre mes mains quel instant et au moment où je la relevai, la flamme s'était éteinte. Le vent peut-être? Non, la fenêtre était fermer. Je touchai donc la vieille chandelle et le bout reprit feu. Je la relâchai et le feu disparut. Je refis cette manipulation au moins une dizaine fois pour en être bien sur, et d'une certaine manière me convaincre moi-même de l'évidence. L'objet ne s'allumait qu'a mon contacte, ce feu venait de moi. Comment je faisais ça?? C'est impossible... personne ne peut faire apparaître le feu par le toucher, à moins d'avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels, des pouvoirs magiques. Des pouvoirs magiques? Ça n'existe que dans les contes de fée pour enfants voyons! Les magiciens, les sorciers et tous les trucs du genre, c'est fait que des histoires imaginaires. Pour enfants! Et je suis assez grand maintenant pour ne plus croire à toutes ces fantaisies. Mais par quel autre moyen pouvais-je expliquer ce qui se passait? Je n'ai tout de même pas une puissance magique, ce serait stupide de penser ça. Même si, au fond de moi, je sens quelque chose. Quelque chose d'anormal que je ne trouve rien de mieux pour le décrire. De la magie. Sinon, quoi d'autre? .... Mais que m'arrive t-il!


	4. 31 janvier 1937

31 janvier 1937

Cher Journal,

13h37

Tout c'est passé si vite ce jour là. Je n'ai rien vu venir, rien pu faire. Je me suis caché dans un placard, et je compte y rester. J'ai peur… peur de moi. J'ai honte… honte de ce que j'ai fais. Comment cela a pu arriver? Comment ai-je fais ça? Tout à l'heure, moi, le petit arrogant rejeté par tous, j'ai faillis tuer quelqu'un. Un jeune enfant de mon âge. Je ne sais pas comment c'est survenu. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. C'était étrange…

Il me maltraitait, ça arrive souvent qu'une bande de garçon de l'orphelinat plus costaud et plus grand s'attaque à moi. Mais cette fois, cette fois il s'est passé quelque chose. Lorsque le chef du groupe m'a attrapé par le col de mon chandail et s'est mit à me frapper, ''ça'' s'est produit…

D'après ce qu'en racontaient les autres, car moi je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, c'était comme si j'étais ailleurs, en transe, ils ont dit avoir vu mes yeux bleues virer au jaune comme s'ils avaient prit feu et un vent de poussière, ou plutôt du sable, s'éleva de sous mes pieds, formant une grande tornade autour de nos deux corps. À ce moment là, j'entendis le garçon crier et tout ce brisa d'un coup, le projetant sur le mur, couvert d'égratignures sanglantes, comme si le sable qui avait tournoyé lui l'avait tranché la peau. Après cela… je ne sais pas, car je me suis enfuis, j'ai courus me cacher en entendant les autres me traiter de monstre. ''Regardez! Tom l'a tué! C'est un démon! Regardez ce qu'il vient de faire! Il est possédé par le diable!'' : disaient-ils.

16h15

Ils me cherchent, je les entends. Je suis toujours caché. J'ai peur de sortir. Vont-il m'envoyer en prison? Me condamner à mort? Mais je ne crois pas que les enfants de 11 ans subissent ce châtiment…

Je les entends parler. Ils disent que le garçon dans le coma. Ils me cherchent… Puis sœur Natalie est entré dans la chambre, seule, c'est ce qui m'a fais hésiter à me montrer ou non. Mais ce fut elle qui me trouva, assit dans le noir, à pleurer dans le placard.

-Tom?

-Je… je n'ai pas fais exprès… je ne… voulais pas…

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

À ces mots, je crus comprendre qu'elle savait ce que j'avais. M'expliquerait-elle? Me soignerait-elle? L'idée d'être possédé du démon me traversa l'esprit. C'était stupide, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne tenterait pas de m'exorciser ou quelque chose du genre. Je continuai de pleurer.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que je suis?... je… je sais que je ne suis pas… nor… normal.

- Tu es spécial en effet… Tom, tu es un sorcier.

Cette révélation bouleversa ma vie.

à suivre...

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**

Apres avoir délaissé cette fic pendant un gros.. 4 mois?! La revoila!! et avace 3 chapitre d'un seul coup. (oui oui je sais.. je suis forte).Pauvre petit!! Lol.. possédé.. dans l'acine temps(lol.. début 1900) les gens paranoyait tjrs pour ca. Il petit aurait mérité pire!! Bon.. alors a suivre...


	5. 23 mars 1937

23 mars 1937

Cher Journal,

10h50

Depuis que sœur Natalie m'a révélé ce que j'étais réellement, plus rien n'est pareil. Je n'arrête pas de poser toute sorte de question à ce sujet. Je voulais tout savoir : le mode de vie des sorciers, leurs pouvoirs, leur monde, tout! Sœur Natalie n'était pas une sorcière, mais une personne sans pouvoirs magiques, que les sorciers appelaient ''moldu'', qui travaillait pour eux. À la mort de ma mère, des sorciers l'auraient envoyé pour s'occuper de moi.

Ce fut la première que je m'intéressais à mes parents. Avant je n'y avais même jamais pensé. Qui étaient-ils? Étaient-il des sorciers? Étaient-ils mort? Pourquoi me trouvais-je dans cet orphelinat?

Elle m'apprit que ma mère était une sorcière, décédée en me donnant le jour. Mon père quant à lui… elle ne savait pas. Il paraîtrait qu'il aurait rompu avec ma mère sans savoir qu'elle portait un enfant. Alors cela voudrait dire que j'ai un père! Je ne suis donc plus sans famille.

Après de multiples demandes de ma part, elle finit par faire des recherches et le trouva. C'est justement lui que je vais rencontrer cette après-midi. Je me demande si nous nous ressemblons. Sœur Natalie m'a dit que nous portions le même nom : Tom Riddle.

14h23

Il est riche. Mon père s'avéra à vivre dans un très grand et luxueux manoir, le Manoir Riddle, se trouvant dans le petit village de Little Hangleton. Il vit avec ses vieux parents, les propriétaires du manoir, Lord et Lady Riddle. On se ressemble un peu physiquement, sauf que lui est du style bon chic, bon genre et moi j'ai l'air… d'un orphelin pauvre. Les choses auraient pu bien tourner mais…

La rencontre fut terrible! Il me déteste…

Tout de suite en mettant un seul pied sur le seuil de la porte, il me reconnu. Comme s'il avait su exactement qui j'étais au premier coup d'œil. Son expression de dégoût en me regardant me consterna. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Pourquoi me dévisageait-il ainsi?... Je le su bien assez vite.

- Mister Riddle, euh… voici votre fils, Tom.; fit la religieuse.

- Je n'ai pas de fils et je n'en veux pas!

- Mais… Mister…

- Cette abomination ne mérite pas mon sang! Sale petit monstre! Un monstre! Voilà ce que vous êtes, toi et les tiens.

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard hautain, me fixant avec dédain comme si j'avais été la plus horrible et nuisible des vermines.

- Tu es comme ta mère, un sorcier, je le vois bien. Alors sache petit que je ne te considèrerai jamais comme étant mon fils…

Il me tourna le dos, puis avant de partir il me dit des paroles qui me furent fatales.

- … Que je ne te revois plus jamais tu m'entends? Oublie-moi, car moi je t'oublierai facilement.

Donc c'était lui? Mon père? Un vrai monstre au cœur de pierre. Il me reniait parce que j'étais un sorcier, parce que j'étais différent. Je n'étais pas digne de son nom et de son sang m'avait-il dit. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un père puisse haïr son enfant comme il l'a fait. Pour la première fois, je sentis de la haine naître dans mon cœur, je me suis mis à lui souhaiter tous les malheurs du monde, lui souhaiter la mort. Je le déteste.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre, car un jour… un jour, je lui montrerai…

À suivre....

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**

2 de 3!.. les chapitre sont court pour cette fic je sais.. mais il s'agit d un journal.. et on écrit rarement 10 pages par jour pour raconter sa journée! lol Quel mauvais père!! Il mérite bien de se faire tuer lui! Pour le 3eme.. et bien je n'ai pas terminer de le taper a l'ordi.. je l'envoirai dans peu de temps.


End file.
